


[TLHR Logicality] Crush

by Sunshineandteddybears



Series: Love-Hate Relationship Universe [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Keyboard Smash, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sweet, Sweet/Hot, about this chapter, and declan meets beckett and gets gina, cavity inducing, chapter 5 and GDISM, i did writing it, i super appreciate it, idk what else to add here, just warning you, keyboard smash inducing, logicality - Freeform, out loud, please comment, this takes place during the day virgil and roman spend together, um so, you will probably need a dentist after this, you'll probably squeal a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandteddybears/pseuds/Sunshineandteddybears
Summary: Logan and Patton have been getting to know one another.Unfortunately, as Logan learns more and more about Patton, what's left are far more questions than answers.Note:This oneshot takes place thesame dayVirgil and Roman spend time together inThis Love-Hate Relationship.A Part of theThis Love-Hate RelationshipVerse





	[TLHR Logicality] Crush

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own or make money off of these characters. I only own the story as it is written. Songs used in this fic are owned by the artists themselves and will be linked in the chapter that contains them.
> 
>  
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  
> 
> **Note:** This takes place the same day that Virgil and Roman catch up on the day after the concert (Chapter 5) and when Declan meets Beckett and gets Gina (GDISM).

* * *

Crush

**A This Love-Hate Relationship One Shot**  
( Link to Song: [Crush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKRjIwVhQ20) by **David Archuleta**. )

* * *

Patton was running late. He cursed his inability to be on time, but a quick call to the front desk and a request to let the cute boy that was waiting for him know that he would be down soon left Patton feeling a bit better.

It was 8:15 when he finally made it to the lobby. He had chosen a sleeveless light blue dress with a white dotted pattern, a light tan hair bow, matching shoes and his favorite bracelet with the silver paw print. The look that fell over Logan's face as dark gray-brown eyes fell upon him quite clearly told the keyboardist that he had made the right choice.

“Hey.” He said, a little breathless from the rush to get downstairs. He hefted the strap to his bag a little higher on his shoulder.

“Hi.” Logan said, just as breathless. Patton blushed, positive that Logan's breathlessness had little to do with running late.

“Sorry I'm late… though I am not at all surprised that you're on time. Something tells me you might have even been a little early.” Patton teased.

Logan blushed, reaching a hand up to readjust his glasses. “I do like to be punctual.” He admitted before smiling.

Patton grinned before clapping his hands together. “So! I think you should show me around town!”

“We did that yesterday…”

“Well yeah, but it was late so I didn't get to see much of the place. It's such a cute little town. Besides, I'd love to see where you go to college and all of your favoritest places!”

Logan shrugged offhandedly, but the happiness shining in those dark eyes showed just how excited he was at the prospect.

“Okay, sure. Um, do you need to check out or anything before we go…?”

Patton shook his head. “Nope. Nate-- you remember Nate from last night?”

Logan frowned, and Patton was willing to bet that the flash of annoyance in his eyes was jealousy, or at least something very close to it. He didn't like when people got jealous. He found it silly and unnecessary. In this case, while he still didn't like it, and it was still silly and unnecessary, it did--at the very least--let him know that he wasn't wrong in guessing that Logan liked him.

“I do.” Logan said, voice level. Patton beamed.

So, unlike Virgil, who often showed his jealousy, Logan could not help feeling it, but he didn’t seem to act on it. Patton _really_ liked that.

“He’s Remy’s twin—Remy is the band’s manager—and Nate’s the leader over the road crew! They get us all packed up and ready to go and once they’re done, Remy will check us out of the hotel.”

Logan nodded. “Very efficient.”

He smiled and Patton very nearly swooned under the power of that smile. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit special. In the time since they had met, he had not seen Logan smile at anyone else like he had been smiling at Patton.

Just the thought caused butterflies to erupt into his belly as he smiled back.

“They are, aren’t they?” Patton agreed. He then took Logan’s hand in his own. His smile brightened as Logan automatically took it upon himself to lace their fingers together. “Do you want to get breakfast with me? The hotel set us up a nice little breakfast bar and I haven’t eaten yet.”

Logan considered and then nodded in agreement. “Sure. That sounds nice.”

“Excellent!”

He turned and tugged Logan back toward the elevators and pressed the up button. He grinned at Logan, who was smiling at him.

Patton pulled Logan onto the elevator and turned to him as the doors closed once more. Patton then reached out to press the button for the floor where the buffet was located, without even looking away from the other.

Logan chose at that moment to lean in and kiss his cheek before pulling away quickly, blushing. Patton couldn’t help it as his own cheeks heated up, a wide grin spreading over his lips.

“You look very cute today.” Logan said, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Patton blushed more deeply. “Thank you.” He bit his lip. “You look very handsome.”

And he did, too. In a pair of fitted dark blue jeans and a navy long sleeve shirt with the buttons undone, Logan looked very handsome indeed. His hair was slicked back in that style he seemed to really like--and it was just as well that he did, because it looked good on him. His designer wide framed glasses and the fancy watch on his wrist rounded out the look.

Yes. _Very_ handsome indeed.

“Thanks.” Logan said, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

The elevator stopped a few seconds later, doors opening.

Patton led Logan by their joined hands off the elevator, down the hall and to the right. It didn’t take long before they had reached the conference room where the hotel had set up a continental breakfast for the band.

Thomas was seated at one of the tables closest to the door and looked up when they walked in. He blinked at Logan’s presence, but the confusion quickly gave way to a bright and warm smile.

“Patton! And this must be Logan?”

Logan was blushing when Patton glanced at him, smiling. Looking back at Thomas, Patton grinned wider.

“It is indeed. Logan, this is—”

“Thomas Sanders. Pleasure.”

He smiled, and Patton looked up at him in surprise. Logan glanced at him and shrugged.

“Roman is a longtime fan of your band. Names of the members, at the very least, were bound to stick.”

Patton and Thomas laughed, Logan blushing but smiling just the same.

“You guys have anything fun planned?” Thomas asked, sipping his coffee.

Patton nodded. “Logan is going to show me around. Show me where he and Roman go to school and all his favorite places!”

Patton watched as Thomas’ gaze shifted from him to Logan and back. The smile on his face only grew larger as he nodded.

“Sounds like a great way to spend the day. Give you guys a chance to get to know each other too.”

Patton blushed and didn’t need to look at Logan to know he was blushing too. “Yep! Anyway, I’m starving, and Logan hasn’t had breakfast yet, so we’re going to go get some food.”

“Of course.” Thomas stood up. “I need to go take Remy some coffee anyway.”

Patton narrowed his eyes, frowning. “You haven’t eaten yet!”

“I’ll come back later.” He winked, making his way to the large coffee machine. He poured a cup of black coffee and with one more glance toward the two still standing at the table, he took off with a smile.

This left Patton and Logan with the room to themselves which Patton was sure was exactly what Thomas had intended when he left.

“Sorry about that.”

“Why?”

Patton looked at Logan. He was still blushing but looked perfectly content at having the room to themselves.

“Because… I…”

“I’m not sorry.”

Patton blushed, turning to lead Logan to the food. His smile widened as he walked, only releasing Logan’s hand when it was necessary for them to get their breakfast.

Once their food was piled onto their plates, Patton and Logan took up seats at the table closest to the large windows and furthest from the doors. Together, they fell into companionable silence as they ate, looking up every so often to smile at each other.

»»————　✿　————««

They reached the coffee shop quickly enough. Moving to the door, Logan pulled it open and held it for Patton to go in first. The keyboardist smiled brightly at him before entering, Logan following close after. He let his hand fall to Patton’s lower back as he guided them to the back of the short line.

Logan didn’t think much of his hand settled at Patton’s back. If his eyes were not on the menu overhead, he might have caught the flush to Patton’s cheeks in response to his hand’s placement. When he did glance back at Patton, the other had already gotten his expression under control and was smiling brightly.

“Do you know what you’d like, Patton?”

The keyboardist nodded eagerly. “I’m going to get a frozen chai latte.”

Logan smiled. “Would you like to share a dessert with me? I’ve had a bit of a sweet tooth recently, and I don’t trust my ability to finish off a whole one by myself.”

Patton bounced on his toes as he nodded. “Yes, please!”

Logan grinned. “Excellent.”

The line started to move forward, and before long, they were standing at the front. Logan waited for Patton to give his drink order before giving his own.

“We’d also like to share one of the desserts.”

He turned to Patton. “Which one would you like?”

Patton’s face lit up at the realization that he got to choose the dessert.

“The giant chocolate chip cookie, please. And could you, pretty please, warm it up for us?” He beamed, causing the barista to smile back as she nodded.

“Of course! Love your dress by the way. So cute!”

“Thank you!” Patton gushed, clapping his hands together. “I just love your earrings!”

The lady behind the counter thanked him. Logan smiled at her and passed over his credit card. She swiped it for payment before passing the card back with his receipt. They walked to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks and dessert, Logan smiling down at Patton fondly.

“What?” Patton asked with a pretty pink blush to his cheeks. His smile, however, did not falter.

“Nothing.” Logan assured him. “Just never met anyone like you.”

Patton blushed more deeply and looked away.

“Well, I’ve never met anyone like you either.” He looked up at him through his lashes. “You’re one of a kind, Lo! I’m a lucky guy to have gotten a chance to know you.”

It was now Logan’s turn to blush. Luckily, he was saved from having to answer when the barista came out with their drinks and dessert. She then gave a furtive glance towards Patton. Logan felt himself frowning, already knowing what was about to happen.

“Do you think… I could get your autograph?” She asked, her voice low so it wouldn’t carry.

“Oh, of course!” Patton exclaimed with a bright smile. The lady placed a piece of paper and a pen in front of him, and Patton quickly wrote out a little note, glancing at her name tag to address it to her before signing his name. Logan watched as he passed the pen and paper back, thanked her by name, and picked up his drink and the plate with the cookie.

“Pick us a spot.” Patton whispered. Logan nodded, picking up his own drink and making his way into the seating area. He found a little spot with two chairs beside a small table. The chairs faced toward the window, looking out instead of toward the coffee shop’s other patrons, allowing them a bit of privacy.

Leading Patton over, Logan pulled out one of the chairs for Patton to sit before taking his own. Sipping at his drink, he watched Patton as the keyboardist took the first bite of cookie. He soon let out a moan of enjoyment, and Logan tried to ignore how good that sound was coming from the other.

“Logan! It’s _so_ good! Get some!”

Logan smiled and put his beverage down. He reached out to pick up the other fork. Patton, however, was quicker and before Logan knew what was happening, Patton had a fork full of cookie at Logan’s lips.

“Open.”

Logan, not knowing what else to do, obeyed. Closing his mouth around the fork as soon as it passed his lips, he tugged the cookie off as Patton pulled the fork out.

Slowly, Logan began to chew, ignoring the heat rushing to his face.

“Well?”

Logan nodded, the taste the perfect balance of soft cookie and choclatey sweetness.

“That is indeed satisfactory.” He said, as soon as he had swallowed. He smiled as Patton took another bite, looking as if the very meaning of life was baked into every morsel of that cookie.

“What are you drinking?” Patton asked finally, offering another bite. Logan took it, chewing and swallowing before answering.

“Black coffee.”

Patton made a face. “Ew. Too bitter!”

Logan nodded solemnly. “It is an acquired taste.”

Patton looked at him as if pitying him. Logan didn’t think he cared much for the idea that Patton might pity him.

“Here! Try mine.” Patton was pushing his own drink toward Logan. The student frowned but picked the cold clear cup up, considering its frozen contents. He breathed in at the wide hole where the straw was sticking out, getting a whiff of faint spice. Finally, he took a firm suck from the straw.

A multitude of flavors burst upon his tongue. A mix of spice and sweet. It honestly was not that bad. Not bad at all, really. Quite tasty.

“A little too sweet in this form for me, but I do believe that in hot form, I would quite enjoy that.”

He pushed the cup back to Patton, who beamed, pointing at Logan’s cup. “It’s way better than _that_!”

Logan laughed softly at Patton’s expression. The wrinkled nose and soft pout of pink lips. _Adorable._ His mind supplied. He was positively adorable.

“Once we finish here, you wanted to see my school?”

Patton’s face lit up as he nodded. “Oh, yes! I would love to!”

Logan smiled. “Very well. Let’s finish off this cookie and we can go.”

Picking up the second fork, he got to work helping Patton finish off their desert.

»»————　♞　————«« 

“You go to school here?”

Patton was in awe as they walked up the front walkway that led to the entrance to the looming university.

The main building alone was impressive, but Logan had already driven him around the whole campus. There were at least three other buildings this size, and they had not even gone by the building that housed the dorms that he and Roman had stayed in during their first two years.

“Yes. Roman and I both attend this campus.”

Patton glanced at him with a smile just in time to catch the nervous thing he did where he adjusted his glasses needlessly. As soon as Logan dropped his hand to his side, Patton reached out to take it.

“Is this okay?” He asked, his gaze holding Logan’s. Logan nodded.

“Better than satisfactory.” He assured him.

He then laced their fingers with a little smile. Patton beamed back in response.

“Alright! I’m ready for my tour, Mr. Wright.”

Logan snorted but squeezed Patton’s hand as he guided him through the halls. He stopped by the offices, explaining their functions and answering any questions Patton had. Patton, for his part, had many—of course, he had never done the college thing due to becoming famous while still in high school.

The keyboardist was grateful for Logan. He didn’t once consider any of his questions stupid or give any indication that he was annoyed by them.

Of all the places in the main building, the food court just off the student union was Patton’s favorite. Logan next took him through the other main buildings, pointing out each of his classes. Again, Patton asked questions, but this time he did it to bring out that look of happiness that passed over his new friend’s face every time he expressed interest.

“So, what do you want to do with these classes?”

“Well, the classes themselves make up the credits that go toward a degree. The degree is a piece of paper that basically says I took these classes and I know what I’m doing.”

Patton grinned. “Very expensive piece of paper.”

Logan’s lips quirked as he nodded. “You have no idea.”

Patton glanced inside the chemistry lab. “What do you want to do with your expensive piece of paper?”

“Best case scenario, I would wish to work for NASA. If I do not get to, however, I would not mind teaching.”

Patton considered Logan, mentally placing him in front of a classroom. He couldn’t help but smile at the image his mind painted. It was an endearing one for sure.

“I could see you teaching.” He agreed. Patton squeezed the other’s hand. “NASA would be the luckiest to have you though! I hope you get to live your dream, Logan.”

Logan blushed but smiled warmly down at the other. “With you rooting for me, Patton, I may just have a chance.”

Patton’s eyes widened before he too blushed deeply. Looking away, a large smile slipped over his lips. “Then I’ll just have to keep rooting until you get there.”

He said it quietly, but Logan heard every word. A quick glance up through his lashes proved that; Patton’s gaze falling on a pretty pink hue spread over the other’s cheeks.

“Would you, ah, like to see Roman’s and my apartment?” Logan asked, reaching up with his free hand to rub the back of his neck.

Patton nodded eagerly. “Oh, yes!”

He smiled as Logan led him back through the halls in the direction that they had come from.

»»————　✿　————««

It was a quick drive over to the apartments at the edge of the campus. Once they had found a parking space and stepped out, Logan locked up the car, walking around to meet Patton. He held out his hand to the keyboardist, who took it easily. He allowed himself a moment to wonder at how easy it was becoming, how _natural_ it felt, before leading the bubbly boy toward the stairs. He stopped as they drew close, pointing out the balcony that was connected to their apartment.

“Roman was upset he did not get the room with the balcony. After all, he is the ‘prince’ and princes should always have a balcony.” He slowly smirked. “I quickly reminded him that his credit is dismal and the apartment is in my name, so he should just be happy that I do not charge him equal share in the rent.”

Patton giggled before shaking his head. “I think the whole not having to pay rent is one of the best parts about always being on the road.”

Logan nodded. “I have every confidence that that would make it worthwhile to travel for work.”

Patton nodded and then glanced at the stairs. “So, are we going in? I mean, I don’t mind just standing out here and looking at the balcony, if that is what you prefer. It _is_ a beautiful balcony!”

He sounded so sincere that at first, Logan almost thought that Patton was being serious. He glanced at him in surprise, only for his gaze to fall upon a teasing smile.

Patton leaned in and bumped his shoulder against Logan’s with a light laugh. Logan, after a few moments of hesitation, bumped his shoulder back before leading Patton up the stairs.

It took no time at all before they were standing at the door to his and Roman’s apartment. Logan quickly unlocked it and pushed the door open.

“After you, Patton.” He said, nodding at the open door.

Patton beamed. “Thank you, Lo!”

Following after the keyboardist, Logan closed the door behind them, flipping the lock out of habit. Catching up with his guest, he found Patton in the living room, looking around with a smile on his face.

Logan slipped his hands into his pockets. “Roman did most of the decorating.” He explained, unprompted.

Patton grinned. “Somehow, I’m not surprised.”

Logan grinned at that, before turning his attention back to the room. “Do you want to sit or… we can… watch television?” Logan shrugged a little helplessly.

He didn’t do this sort of thing. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had someone over. If ever.

He didn’t date. He didn’t have many friends outside of Roman. Mostly acquaintances. He preferred it that way.

But suddenly, he found himself wanting to impress Patton.

Patton just giggled and nodded. “I’m sure Roman has Netflix on here! We can totally Netflix and chill.”

Logan blushed.

He was shocked that Patton had suggested that so unashamedly. Though, honestly, he was not quite positive that Patton truly knew what it meant to “Netflix and Chill.”

He cleared his throat. “Uh, Patton? ‘Netflix and Chill,’ what do you mean by that?”

Patton frowned, head tilting in a way that reminded Logan of a dog that tilted their head every time a human spoke to them as if they couldn’t fully understand what they were saying. Frankly, it was unfairly adorable.

“Lo, you don’t know about Netflix and Chill? Oh, you pour soul! Well, it’s easy. It means just what it says, silly! We watch stuff on Netflix and we _chill_. Chill means we hang out together and chat and eat snacks and have an all around fun time!”

Okay, so that answered that.

Logan snorted softly and nodded. “In that case, I would be amiable to watching something and ‘hanging out’ with you.” He air quoted the phrase, causing Patton to laugh. Logan could only smile as he watched him.

“Okay! Then it’s settled!” Patton said.

Logan moved to head for the couch, only for Patton to grab his hand in both if his. Logan stopped and blinked down at him. Before he could ask what was wrong, the keyboardist spoke up.

“First, I want to see your room.” Patton beamed up at him. “You can tell so much about a person by their room.”

Logan blanched but reminded himself that this was Patton. He teased and was a flirt but he didn’t mean anything by going into Logan’s room except to see what it looked like. “Okay… sure.”

Logan twisting the hand that Patton had been holding, lacing their fingers together as he led him to the bedroom on the left side of the apartment. When he had started searching for apartments, he had been adamant that the bedrooms be on opposite sides of the apartment for reasons both obvious and justified.

Opening the door, he flipped on the light and gently tugged Patton inside, releasing his hand once they reached the middle of the room. Stepping back, he wrapped his arms around himself, almost self consciously, as he watched the other look around.

He tried to convince himself that it didn’t matter what anyone, not even Patton, thought. That was definitely easier said than done, but he forced himself to let his arms fall to his sides. It was a relief when the keyboardist turned back to him, beaming like the sun.

There he went again, using phrases that were logical fallacies. And yet, he found that he was starting to not mind.

_Much._

“It’s perfect! Totally you, Logan! I love it! Especially the stars on the ceiling.”

“They glow in the dark,” Logan offered quickly.

Patton’s eyes widened. “Oh my god! That’s even more perfect! And the telescope is so cool! I want to see stars and planets!”

He had turned to look at the telescope as he had said it. Turning back now, Patton seemed to radiate hopeful energy. “Do you think I could maybe… visit…? I mean, when Virgil comes to see Roman! And um… maybe you can teach me… how to use it?”

Logan blushed, quickly bringing up a hand to readjust his glasses.

Patton wanted to come visit _him_?

He didn’t know why, but the thought caused warmth to spread throughout his body and his heart was suddenly beating much too fast.

He cleared his throat. “I… uh… yeah. That would be… that would be suitable for me as well.”

The smile that broke out over the other’s face and the pure joy that shone from his eyes made the answer well worth it.

“I am so excited!”

And then he hugged Logan.

Logan stiffened at first. His eyes widened in an expression that he was certain Roman would find quite comical if he were here. Luckily for Logan, he was not.

Patton, however, was here, and no doubt expected a hug in return. It would only be a matter of seconds before Patton realized that he had hugged Logan without asking first. If he was going to hug him back, it was now or never.

Closing his eyes, Logan took a deep breath and let it out slowly, relaxing into the hug. Another deep breath and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the shorter male.

Patton shifted closer in response, resting his chin on Logan’s shoulder as he hugged him more firmly. Logan slowly smiled, feeling warmth rush through him once more as they stood there, Logan letting his head rest against the side of Patton’s.

It was Patton who pulled away first, blushing and tugging a curl behind his ear. “Thank you.”

Logan frowned. “I’m not certain I follow. What have I done to warrant your thanks?”

“The hug… I didn’t ask and I’m sorry for that. But then, you hugged back. You didn’t have to do that.”

Logan shook his head and reached out a hand, setting it on Patton’s shoulder. He gave a little squeeze and smiled lightly. “I wanted to,” he assured the keyboardist, “and I quite enjoyed it.”

Patton smiled even as he continued to blush. Logan blushed, realizing what he had essentially admitted.

Clearing his throat, he offered Patton his hand. “I believe you wanted us to watch some television together?”

Patton laughed and nodded, taking Logan’s hand. Logan felt his nerves melt away.

“Let’s go! We can watch _How to Train Your Dragon_!”

Logan had no idea what _How to Train Your Dragon_ was, but he found it didn’t matter. He was absolutely confident that they could watch the most cliché movie in the world and Logan would enjoy it simply because he was in the company of Patton Hart.

»»————　♞　————««

Patton couldn’t believe that he was actually sitting with Logan on the couch in Logan and Roman’s living room, in Logan and Roman’s apartment. And watching _How to Train Your Dragon_ of all things.

Logan did not really seem the type to enjoy cartoons, however, he had confessed to enjoying _Big Hero Six_ , knowledge which Patton immediately stored mentally so that the next time he visited Logan, they could watch it together.

In the beginning, the intelligent man did point out elements in the movie that were logically impossible or improbable. Patton finally got him to stop by throwing popcorn at him.

At first, he had felt bad. Logan looked so affronted that Patton was worried he had upset him or worse, hurt his feelings. Logan then frowned as he picked up the popcorn kernel that hit his chest and bounced off to fall in his lap. Tossing it in his mouth, he glanced at Patton.

“You missed.”

Patton blinked.

Logan sighed. “I said, you missed.” He lifted his hand to readjust his glasses before grinning. “Would you like to try again?”

He then opened his mouth and suddenly his meaning was clear.

Gleefully, Patton began to toss popcorn Logan’s way, aiming for his mouth. He definitely missed more than he got. He would have gotten even less than he did if Logan hadn’t shifted in whichever direction necessary in order to catch the pieces whenever they got close. It was very impressive.

Popcorn finished, the two settled back in the watch the movie. There was still more than half of the film left, and the more time that passed, the more the keyboardist was aware of how much he really wanted to cuddle up against Logan.

He chewed at his lower lip, glancing at Logan. Surely, if he just asked him, Logan wouldn’t be weirded out or anything? He had been fine with the hug, after all, and Patton hadn’t even asked for it, even though he really should have.

Turning his attention back to the movie, he wondered if he could just slide over and then ask him. Or should he do it now before sliding? How did one ask to cuddle when they had only just met the other person a day ago? And not even a full day!

He glanced at Logan again, who was watching the movie. There was a slight smile on his face as he watched whatever was happening on the tv. Patton couldn’t help it as a smile pulled at his own lips. Now he wanted to go over there and cuddle him even more.

Back to the movie his attention went. He watched as Hiccup tried his best to get Toothless—of course, he wasn’t Toothless just yet—to trust him.

If Hiccup could be brave and befriend a Night Fury then he, Patton Hart, could ask his friend for cuddles.

He looked over at Logan, opening his mouth to ask but the moment he did, Logan reached out with his arm.

Patton blinked.

If he wasn’t mistaken, it looked as if Logan were offering for him to come closer. Offering _cuddles_!

But that couldn’t be right… could it?

Logan turned to look at him now, eyebrows raised. “Are you planning on coming over here or was I mistaken and you do not wish to—I believe the popular phrase these days is _snuggle_?”

Patton didn’t need to be asked twice. He almost threw himself across the distance between himself and Logan but, with a little self control, managed a much politer slide across the cushions.

It took a little maneuvering but Patton soon settled right next to Logan. He drew his legs up to rest against his bottom, knees resting against Logan’s legs and his body turned toward the other male, Logan’s arm wrapped around him. His hand gripped lightly at Patton’s side.

Though he was blushing, Patton could not stop the bright, happy smile that slipped over his lips.

He could not bring himself to look up at Logan in that moment, worried about making the other self conscious and ending this cuddle session all too soon. He decided instead to focus on the movie, letting the beat of the other’s heart and steady breathing relax him.

If Patton had glanced up at Logan in that moment, however, he might have caught a serene smile and wonder in the eyes of a logical boy who was beginning to buy into the uncertainty that was feelings.

»»————　✿　————««

Logan smiled as the movie came to a close. He started to shift, moving as if to stand, but he remembered that Patton was half leaning on him and his arm was still wrapped around the other.

Glancing down, his brows rose as he realized that Patton was fast asleep. He couldn’t see his face too clearly without moving, but even from his peripheral vision he was pretty certain that Patton’s eyes were closed. Furthermore, with his hand on Patton’s side and arm wrapped around him, he could feel the slow, deep breathing that accompanied slumber. He almost didn’t want to wake him, but Patton had said only that the band would be leaving late that night, and Logan had not been given a specific time.

He smiled to himself, allowing a moment to reflect. He had never considered himself one for cuddling. He was not touch adverse, per say, but he never really let anyone close enough to get to the point of cuddling. Even Roman, who had been his best friend since they were very young, was not a person he would ever consider cuddling with.

So, exactly how had this energetic, excitable, silly, lighthearted boy wiggled his way into his arms in what amounted to maybe twenty-four hours in total?

_One day._

That was all it had taken to make Logan feel when he had been positive that feelings would never be a real problem for him.

And yet, as he gently held the other, pulling him a little closer, he found he didn’t mind as much as he thought he should.

Sitting there, he watched as the credits rolled and the screen returned to the menu page for the movie. He considered searching for the second movie but he knew that time was running out and Patton would need to get back to the tour bus. He also still didn’t know what time that was, so there was nothing else for it. He would have to wake the other man up.

Logan cleared his throat. When that didn’t work, he cleared his throat a little louder.

Nothing.

He sighed. “Patton…. _Patton!_ ”

He began to push gently at the other’s side, shaking him lightly.

Patton murmured and before Logan could speak up, the other turned more into him, wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling his face into the junction between Logan’s neck and shoulder.

Logan’s eyes widened as he blushed deeply. Suddenly, he didn’t know what to do.

Luck was with him. A happy little tune sounded, the music loud in the silence of the living room. Patton gave a start, mumbling as he sat up quickly, eyes widening to see himself practically in Logan’s lap. Logan watched as he crawled off and got up, reaching for his bag which he had set on the coffee table. The ring tone stopped the moment Patton’s phone was in his hand, and Patton sighed in exasperation.

“Give me a minute, Lo.”

Logan nodded, blinking as he watched Patton presumably redial the missed call.

“Hey, Remy.” He closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes, I know. Yep. I’ll be there, kiddo.” He laughed lightly. “Yep. I am still very aware after all this time that you’re older than me.” Patton giggled as he rubbed his eye with a fist.

Logan was breathless as he watched, afraid to even move. He had never been so mesmerized by anything as he was by watching Patton just _be_ Patton.

Was this what it was like to like someone? Was this what it _felt_ like to have an infatuation?

His heart thudded steadily against his chest.

By all rights, he should be very upset with this man. He should resent him for causing him to feel all these things that he had never felt before.

He didn’t resent him though. He _couldn’t_ resent him.

If anything, it just made him like him even more.

How curious.

“Logan?”

Logan blinked. Patton, who had apparently finished his call, was looking at him with concern in his rich, honey colored eyes.

“Sorry. I just… zoned out for a moment.” He cleared his throat as he ignored the heat that was rushing up his neck. “Was everything okay, with the individual on the phone?”

Patton nodded. “Yeah. Remy just gets like that when it’s close to leaving time. Like a mother hen. Wants all his little chickees in a straight row when it’s time to go.”

“About that… you never did say when you needed to meet up with the band.”

Patton nodded again, this time looking a little sad. “We’re leaving at 11.”

Logan looked down at his watch. “It’s 9:30 right now.”

Patton sighed and frowned.

Well, it was definitely more of a pout.

Yet another thing that people did that _usually_ irritated him. Once again, Patton was the anomaly that was not only able to get away with it but somehow became even cuter for doing it.

“It only takes ten minutes to drive to the hotel.” Logan offered.

Patton grinned brightly. “So, we can cuddle a little bit longer?”

Logan smiled and held his arms out once more. “If that is what you would like, then I would like that as well, Patton.”

The keyboardist blushed but hurried back to his side. Unlike the first time, the two of them settled in a lot less awkwardly.

Patton started up a show that he thought Logan would like about what Logan understood to be personifications of gemstones from space that took the shape of women and a young boy named Steven that was somehow connected to them. The main three gemstones of the show appeared to help Steven’s dad raise him.

It made absolutely no sense whatsoever and even so, Logan found himself enjoying it. At the end of the first episode, which was only about seven minutes long, Patton grinned at him.

“What do you think, Lo?”

Logan smiled sincerely. “It is silly and illogical… but I do find myself very entertained.”

Patton beamed one of his brightest smiles to date. “Let’s watch another!”

Another episode became four more after that, each one around eleven minutes long. At this point, Logan found himself quite identifying with the gemstone called Pearl. He could also see why a guy like Patton loved the show. It was very much a show about being who one was and not being afraid of one’s inner strength or afraid of what power one might have.

Logan glanced at his watch as the credits of the last episode began to roll, quickly shutting off the television. “I’m afraid it’s time to go.”

The other gave a long-suffering sigh but stood up and moved to grab his bag and phone. He glanced at the screen, laughed and sent a quick text before dropping the phone into his bag. Patton then returned his attention to Logan.

Standing, Logan wordlessly reached out for Patton’s hand just as Patton had reached out for his. Their eyes widened at the same time before they were both chuckling lightly. Blushing, Logan then took Patton’s hand in his own as Patton laced their fingers together.

Leading Patton out of the apartment, he locked up before they made their way to his car.

The drive to the hotel, and the parking lot in the back where the tour bus was parked, was short. Too short. Logan was a little surprised to see that no fans seemed to be running around, trying to catch glimpses of the band or meet them. He could also see a dark figure illuminated by the parking lot lights that looked a lot like that Nate gentleman, who was hanging around with two other, much bigger, guys. All three of them were decked out in all black.

Maybe they doubled as the personal security for the band.

Not that he cared. Nate still rubbed him the wrong way. He didn’t care whether it was jealousy or not.

Logan found where Roman had parked his car and took the spot next to it. They were pretty far back from the bus and the large equipment truck parked behind it. Up ahead, he spotted two figures just inside of the light from the parking lot lights.

Roman.

And Virgil, naturally.

He watched them kiss, blushing, before shaking his head and glancing at Patton. Offering a small smile, he got out of the car and walked around it to meet Patton on the other side.

“So…”

He stepped up to the other, suddenly feeling very awkward in his own skin. He also felt an overwhelming rush of sadness that he quickly pushed down. “This is it. Just… take care and stay safe. It’s been… it’s been a pleasure meeting you, Patton.”

For the second time that day, Logan suddenly had an armful of Patton. He was only startled for a second before he wrapped his arms around the shorter male, holding him close. Closing his eyes, he pressed his head against the side of Patton’s head, just as he had back in his room.

“Thank you, Lo… for everything.”

“But, I didn’t do—” He was stopped by a finger pressed to his lips. His brows rose, but he kept his mouth shut as the finger was removed, his gaze locked on Patton’s.

“You did… you just don’t know it. Maybe, one day you will. It’s okay that that day is not today. Just know… I’ll miss you.”

Patton squeezed him once more and as soon as they had released each other, he hurried off towards the us. Logan had raised his hand to wave, the goodbye dying on his lips as he watched the other go. Waiting until Patton had boarded the bus, Logan made his way back to the driver’s side door and slipped into his car.

He considered leaving. There was a sudden ache growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched the bus sit, still in the parking lot, knowing Patton was on it. He could leave. Roman had his car, and though his best friend would want and expect him to stay for support or something ridiculous like that, Logan was not at all contractually obligated to do so.

He should just leave. He had come to drop Patton off so that he could leave with the rest of his band. The task was complete and he had many other tasks and chores that needed to be tackled back at his apartment.

He could and _should_ just leave.

So, why could he not bring himself to do so?

Watching the bus, Logan found himself glaring. He had never in his life been like this. So uncertain… so indecisive. And the only change in his life had been Patton. This was obviously his doing. It was _his_ fault that Logan was suddenly feeling all these… _feelings_.

Looking away, Logan’s gaze fell upon his best friend. He and Virgil had stopped kissing but were talking. Logan had no experience with romance—and absolutely no experience with _love_ —but somehow, just watching the two of them, he could see the beginnings of what could only _be_ love radiating from them.

No judgement. No obligations. No deadlines. No ultimatums. Just _them_.

Just one boy who cared very deeply about another boy, who cared just as much.

Logan was happy for Roman. Logan had been happy for him just the night before—had it really only been the night before?—when Virgil had sung the song he had written for Roman. He had been even more pleased when the man had come to his dressing room and Roman’s face had lit up as if seeing some long-lost masterpiece. He had been very happy to learn that they had officially become a couple.

And up to that point, he had still never wanted any part of whatever it was that the two of them had for himself. He still could not see himself caring after another that much or holding that much interest in another for long enough for that to happen.

However, as he sat there, watching as talking gave way to more kissing and more kissing gave way to more looks of adoration and longing, Logan realized that he could no longer profess to not want such things.

He _did_ want them. In some form, at least. But he didn’t want them with just anyone.

No.

He wanted them with _Patton_.

It was in that moment of realization that Logan halted whatever over analyzation or rationalization that had been flowing through his mind. In fact, he did his best to not think at all as he hurriedly rushed out of his car, slammed the door, and ran toward the bus.

“Patton!”

He kept his eyes on the door of the bus, and his heart thudded even harder as the keyboardist looked out from the doorway in question.

Their eyes met and Logan was loathe to admit that it was truly as most cliché romance movies and novels described it. Time slowed down as Patton rushed toward him. It seemed to take far longer than the perhaps fifteen seconds Logan logically knew it had taken for Patton to reach him.

The bubbly man wasted no time in throwing his arms around Logan in a hug. Logan did not hesitate as he wrapped his arms around the shorter male, pulling him close. He had no idea how long he held Patton but he found it didn’t matter. They pulled away and Logan kept his hand on Patton’s waist.

“I didn’t want to let you go… it was silly… so emotionally driven, but… I can’t let you go without letting you know that I… well… fuck it—”

Logan moved his hand to cradle Patton’s face, using the other hand still gripping Patton’s waist to pull him closer. Logan then leaned down to catch the other’s lips in a firm kiss.

_There._

That could say everything he was feeling better than any number of words could.

Patton’s hands, which had risen up to catch himself on Logan’s chest, slid upward as he pressed in closer.

When Logan broke the kiss, he watched the keyboardist closely, hoping that he had not made an error.

Patton blinked, hands gripping at Logan’s shoulders, as if grounding himself. A few seconds passed with Patton just staring up at him, surprise filling his bright brown eyes. A second after that, it was like a switch had been flipped as Patton beamed more brightly than he had since Logan first met him.

 _I’d be blind if smiles had such power,_ Logan thought ruefully, as he smiled back.

He brushed a finger against the Patton’s cheek. “Was that okay? I want to assume that it was because you are smiling at me—and quite brilliantly, I might add.”

Patton giggled and, rather than answer verbally, wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck as he kissed him again.

The kiss was firm but there was still something gentle and sweet to it. It was rushed but at the same time, it was slow. It was an anomaly, and one Logan could not quite put his finger on. He wasn’t certain he would ever be able to figure it out, and so he stopped trying, giving in to the kiss instead.

And to the kisses that followed as well.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** FINALLY, WE HAVE LOGICALITY'S ~~DATE~~ DAY TOGETHER. This takes place the same time as events in Chapter 5 of _This Love-Hate Relationship_ and Declan oneshot _God Damn It Sarah McLachlan_. I hope you all enjoyed it so so so so muuuuch!!! I looooooved writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you did enjoy, pretty please comment and let me know! Keyboard smash to a few sentences to a monster paragraph. I will love them all! Thanks again for reading!! ❤
> 
>  
> 
> Also the outfit that Logan and Patton are wearing can be viewed here: [Logan](https://d2bnh4l4ivgux0.cloudfront.net/fit-in/0x700/outfits/6aedf235-465e-4402-b50f-307c3f8f38ae.png) and [Patton](https://d2bnh4l4ivgux0.cloudfront.net/fit-in/0x700/outfits/18b2c876-d771-4b5e-a830-e98b902b9786.png). And the-pastel-peach did a comic commission for me of the kiss which can be seen [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/182233617947/a-commissioned-scene-for-insanelycoolish-from). You can find her commission info [here](http://the-pastel-peach.tumblr.com/post/175185188977/the-pastel-peach-3the-pastel-peach-commission).


End file.
